Bad Company
by VampQueenV
Summary: With Lilith's blood destroyed, it's only a matter of time until Bill tries to reclaim Sookie as his own. An unexpected after party thwarts his plan entirely.


**AN:** A big thank you to my wonderful beta, Ashensunset. I would be lost without her. I know I should be working on my other fics, but this one jumped into my head one night and before I knew it I had written 20 pages of it. Please pay attention to the warnings. This is a threesome fic.

**Warnings. **Lemons. OOC. Threesome.

* * *

There was a bounce to Bill's step as he walked through his bedroom. Anticipation hung heavy in the air as he prepared for what was to come. Tonight was the night: after six long months he would finally reclaim Sookie as his own. Bill felt his pants tightening as he thought about having her in his bed again. He had missed the sweet taste of her blood, and he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into her neck as he sank his cock into her warm welcoming depths. Bill grunted as he rearranged himself; it had been far to long since he had felt the touch of woman. Six months to be precise. Salome was the last woman he fucked. The blowjob he had gotten from Portia a month ago didn't count, he reasoned. She had only sucked him off, and once he was finished, he had glamoured her to forget all about it. He couldn't risk having it get back to Sookie that he knowing and willingly engaged in a sexual act with his great-great-great-great-granddaughter. Still, she was pretty good.

Bill had gone out of his way to let Sookie know he was celibate, and the only reason he had allowed Portia to suck his cock was because Sookie herself had distanced herself from him. He hadn't seen much more than a glimpse of his fair-headed fairy in over six weeks. He had no idea what was keeping Sookie away from him, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. And soon as he had her back, he would put a stop to it. So far Sookie hadn't given him any inclination that she wanted him back. On the rare times their paths did cross, she was almost aloof with him. He knew she was trying to prove she was independent; she wanted to show everyone she could stand on her own two feet and take care of herself. And for the most part, Bill had saw fit to indulge her.

He had been busy himself following the clusterfuck that happened at the Authority. Bill needed the time to reclaim his throne and make up for the fuck-ups he had done. He had been happy to leave Sookie to her own devices. He knew she still loved him. The fact that she came for him during the whole Lilith debacle told him that. He would never forget the sight of her before him begging him not to drink the blood of Lilith. He had insulted her that night, and she just stood there with tears in her eyes and had taken it as she pleaded with him.

_Flashback._

_Six months ago._

_Tears streamed down Sookie's face as she listened to the cruel words of her first love. She could see the madness in his eyes, and it chilled her to the bone._

"_Bill," she pleaded. "This is not you. You're not cruel."_

_Eric watched Bill as Sookie pleaded with him. He could see her words were having no effect on him; he was too far-gone. He had bought into the whole Lilith bullshit. Bill actually believed Lilith was a god, and he was her chosen. Eric flicked his eyes to the vial of blood in Bill's hand. Eric wasn't exactly sure what the blood of Lilith was, but he knew it wasn't vampire blood. Vampire blood didn't affect vampires the way the blood of Lilith did. The only blood that he knew affected vampires was fairy blood, but that caused intoxication, not hallucinations._

_Eric bit back a growl as he heard Bill insult Sookie again; he could tell Bill's words were hurting Sookie, and he would've done anything to protect her from them. He was starting to regret asking her for her help. He should've just left Bill there to go insane. As he watched Bill, Eric realised that despite the harsh words he was throwing at her, the Civil War vampire was still fixated on the young blonde telepath. He hadn't taken her eyes off her since they entered the room._

_Eric inched forward, a plan slowing forming in his mind. He kept his ears on the conversation Bill and Sookie were still having as he waited for his opening. _

"_It's you who are wrong," Bill told Sookie cruelly, his entire attention on her. _

"_No!" Sookie cried. "I don't believe that."_

_Seeing Bill open his mouth to reply, Eric took the opportunity of his distraction to act. Launching himself at Bill, he tackled the younger vampire to the floor. He ignored Sookie's cry of fright as he reared back and punched Bill hard in the face. He couldn't hold back his grin as he heard Bill's nose break. Grabbing the vial of blood out of Bill's hand, Eric jumped back to his feet. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small vial of silver. Opening the two vials, Eric carefully poured the silver into the blood of Lilith and resealed it. He shook the vial, mixing the two liquids together, spoiling the blood before throwing the glass vial to the ground. He grinned in satisfaction as the vial smashed into little pieces._

"_No!" Bill screamed as he realised what Eric had done. Lilith was gone, her blood destroyed, and his future along with it. Anger swelled in him, and without thinking he launched himself forward. _

_Eric watched in horror as Bill threw himself at Sookie, his fangs ripping into her neck before Eric had a chance to move. _

_Sookie screamed as she felt Bill's fangs sink into her neck. Pain shot through her body, and she cried out for Eric. _

_Bill felt a hand on the back of his neck before he went flying backwards. He crashed against the wall, his head bouncing of it, before he crumbled to the ground. He lay there in a heap, his mind whirling as he tried to make sense of all that had happened. It was over; with the destruction of the blood of Lilith, his chance to be the chosen one was over. He was back to just being one vampire in a vast number, except, he was still a King. No one outside of the Authority knew he had been removed from office. The Louisiana vampires didn't know he was no longer their King; well Eric did, but he could deal with that later. He was a public face in Louisiana; he had done many interviews and he could use that to his advantage. If he couldn't be the chosen one, he'd settle for being King. _

_As he lifted his head, Bill was met with this sight of an enraged-looking Eric glaring at him and a frightened-looking Sookie staring at him in shock. Bill swallowed hard as he recalled what he had done just a few moments ago. He knew he had to act fast if he was going to survive the night. Bill had to rack his brain for a good excuse for his actions; he knew they would both give him a certain amount of leeway for the Lilith bullshit, but Eric wouldn't give him an ounce for attacking Sookie. The taste of her blood was still in his mouth, and he fought the urge to lick his lips. An idea slowly began to form in his head, and he prayed it would work._

_Putting on his most broken look, Bill stared at Sookie. "Sookie?" he whimpered, as his lip trembled. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he shifted backwards, pretending he was trying to put some distance between them. "What? Where?" he made a show of dropping his eyes to the bitemark on her neck. "Oh God," he exclaimed, his voice filled with faux remorse. "Did I… Did I do? No!" he cried as he lifted his hands to his head and rubbed his eyes. "Forgive me, I couldn't help… I couldn't stop myself."_

_Bill remembered putting on a similar performance after almost draining her in the back of the wolf's van. He hoped, like then, that she believed what he was saying. It wouldn't do him any good if she realised he knew exactly what he was doing both times and just didn't care._

"_Bill," Sookie replied hesitantly, not quite sure if he was being truthful. He had tricked her before, and she didn't feel like being a fool again. She flicked her eyes to Eric, trying to see what he thought._

_As he watched Bill, Eric thought that he had gone into the wrong profession; Bill would've made a hell of an actor. His performance was quite believable, and Eric almost bought it himself. Looking down at Sookie, Eric was pleased to see she wasn't running into Bill's arms and forgiving him. She looked sceptical._

"_I want to go home," Sookie said suddenly, taking them both by surprise. Both of them were expecting her to want to hash it out. But Eric realised she had a habit of running from things when they got tough. He was just about to comment on it when he noticed she was swaying slightly and had gone quite pale. _

"_I will take you," Eric said, realising she had had a trying night. He didn't know what her life had been like since they last saw each other, but knowing Sookie, it was probably anything but easy. _

"_That would probably be for the best. It's not safe for me to take you. You will be safer with Eric," Bill said, playing the martyr._

"_What about Bill?" Sookie asked, but her voice held no real concern. She was simply asking the question that was expected of her. _

"_Nora and Pam are outside," Eric replied as he eyed Bill distrustfully. "They will see that he is safe."_

"_Okay," Sookie said simply. _

_Bill watched as Eric guided Sookie out of the room. Once he was sure they were gone, he dropped his act and let his head fall back. Tonight had not turned out how he expected, and he cursed Eric for his interference. As he waited for Nora and Pam, he plotted his next move. He would reclaim his throne and Sookie. He would destroy Eric in Sookie's eyes, making her hate him again. That would be a fitting punishment for Eric, Bill believed. _

It took six months, but Bill was finally ready to make good on his plan. After he returned to Bon Temps, Bill had deliberately stayed away from Sookie for the first month; he had let her know via Jessica that he didn't trust himself around her and was staying away for her own good. He started to approach her about a month after the Lilith debacle; he always chose places that were full of people, giving her an illusion of safety. It had taken another month for Sookie to be at ease with him, but once she was, he had acted like the perfect gentleman. He knew she was thawing to him and would soon welcome him back with open arms. The only problem was Eric.

In the first couple of months he had been forced to work with Eric to re-establish his rule, something Eric hadn't been happy about, but he had realised, it was better the devil you know than the devil you don't. Bill had used his role as King to keep Eric away from Sookie as much as he could. Nora had taken over the Authority, and Bill had made Eric his liaison to the Authority, purposefully putting the vampire siblings in close proximity to each other. Nora was in Louisiana often, and Bill was convinced she and Eric were still fucking. He personally witnessed their reunion before they were brought to the Authority, and he doubted if either of them were willing to pass up the opportunity for repeat performances, something he was sure Sookie knew nothing about. As much as he tried, he hadn't been able to keep Eric and Sookie completely apart. He knew Sookie still visited the Viking Sheriff, but he didn't know the extent of those visits. Bill also knew, via Jessica, that Pam still despised Sookie, and Bill didn't think Eric would tolerate that if he were fucking Sookie. He was convinced Sookie was still denying Eric. And after tonight, Bill swore she would also despise him.

Bill let out a chuckle as he straightened his suit. He could hardly wait for the fun to begin.

Exiting his bedroom, Bill made his way downstairs, taking in the changes to his house as he went. He nodded his head in approval as he caught sight of his party planner. A smile curled his lips as the stunning brunette approached him. "You have done an amazing job, Ms. Dyer," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Compton. And please, call me Rachel," she said as she offered him a coy smile.

"You have done an amazing job, Rachel," Bill amended, laying on the charm. Running his eyes over the form fitting navy dress she was wearing, Bill groaned low in his throat. Sookie better appreciate what he had given up for her. Rachel had been flirting with him since he hired her three weeks ago. She made it perfectly clear she wanted him, and if it would have been at any other time, he would have taken her without a second thought, but he couldn't risk it now.

_I'm sure there will be opportunity for me to hire her again soon, _Bill thought.

"I trust you're able to attend the party," he added. "After all your hard work it would only be fair that you got you enjoy it as well."

"I shall be able to duck in now and again," Rachel replied. "I have to make sure everything runs smoothly. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed."

"I don't think that will be possible tonight," Bill told her as he thought about his plans.

"I hope not," Rachel said. "Your guest should start arriving within the hour. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that is all; thank you," Bill replied, dismissing her. Taking a look around the house, he assessed all the things that would need changing once Sookie moved in with him. He had already made room in his closet for her belongings. He wouldn't let her live in a house that Eric still owned, but after tonight she wouldn't want to either.

Heading to his office, Bill decided to do a little work as a waited for his party to begin.

OoOoO

Sookie groaned as she brushed a hand over her dress. The silk felt amazing against her skin, and she absolutely loved the red dress. She just hated the reason she had to wear it: Bill's stupid party. The last thing she wanted to do was go to Bill's "everything is okay and Louisiana's fine" party. The party was only a grasp at positive public relations and good press in Sookie's opinion. Bill wanted to show that he was back on the top of things and Louisiana was once again strong under his rule, something she found laughable. She might not know much about vampire politics, but she thought it was quite obvious Bill was nothing more than a figurehead. He spent far too much time chasing her around than trying to run his kingdom properly. _No_, Sookie thought, others were running the show; only Bill didn't seem to know that. The real reason she didn't want to go was because she knew Bill was harbouring thoughts about them getting back together, and, truthfully, _that_ was the last thing she wanted. Whatever she felt for Bill had been washed away with his bitter words the night Eric destroyed the blood of Lilith. She had gotten over her first love and had no intention of ever going back. She might have forgiven him for what he had done to her, but that had been for her own peace of mind rather than his. Holding onto her anger and pain had been hurting her, and she needed to let go.

"Mmm, Don't yous look fine," Lafayette said, pulling her from her thoughts. "Yous be the belle the ball tonight, hookah."

"You're looking mighty fine yourself," Sookie replied, as she took in Lafayette's suit. She grinned as she saw the blue eye shadow he was wearing.

"My ass always looks fine," Lafayette said, waggling his finger at her. "Yous ready for this?"

"If I say no can we stay at home, eat ice cream, and watch chick flicks?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Afraid not," Lafayette replied. "His royal highness invited us personally… Well he invited you personally. I just hijacked the invitation and invited myself."

"And wasn't he happy about that," Sookie said with a laugh, as she remembered Bill cornering her about a month ago. She had been avoiding Bill as much as she could, but he had managed to corner her briefly while she was with Lafayette at Merlotte's. Sookie had only given him enough time to issue his invitation before she had hightailed it far away from him.

"Bitch didn't want me at his party, then he shouldn't have mentioned in front of me," Lafayette countered with a shrug. "Now who's gonna be at this little shindig?"

"From what I've heard, the local vampires, some Weres, a few influential humans, oh, and Jason," Sookie replied, as she counted them off her fingers.

"Jason?" Lafayette questioned, surprised. He hadn't seen the oldest Stackhouse in a few weeks. Not since he had channelled Adele Stackhouse and knocked some sense into her grandson. Jason had disappeared after Adele via Lafayette tore strips of him and made him see sense.

"Yeah, Jason turned up last week; he was in quite a state," Sookie explained. "Those damn fairies messed with his head. He was seeing our parents; they were telling him to kill all the vampires."

"Now I was young when your parents died, but from what I remember of them that doesn't sound like something they would say." Lafayette remarked. "Gran would've had their hides if they did."

"I know," Sookie agreed. "It all started when he went to that fairy club. They messed with his head."

"He okay now?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah. He's determined to stay away from the fairies though," Sookie told him. "He and Jessica are… well I'm not actually sure what they're doing, hooking I suppose. She invited him tonight."

Sookie let out a sigh she noticed the time. Bill's party would have already started, and he would be expecting her any minute. She knew if she didn't go he would probably come to see what was keeping her.

"This is going to be is so much fun," Sookie huffed sarcastically, as she fastened the straps on her sandals. "I can already imagine it. Pam making her snarky comments while Tara glares at me. The humans ignoring me while the vampires try to sniff me. Alcide telling me I shouldn't be involved with those damn fangers and Bill treating me like a porcelain doll: pretty to look at, but not allowed to speak."

"Tara needs to get over herself," Lafayette said. "Bitch loves her

life and is happy. I ain't feeling guilty just cos' she wants me to. Who cares what humans think or anyone else; ain't none of them got the right to judge you."

"You're right," Sookie replied. "Might as well get this over with." Hooking her arm through Lafayette's, Sookie giggled as he led her out the house and across the cemetery towards the old Compton place.

OoOoO

The party was in full swing by time Sookie and Lafayette arrived; they only managed to get a few feet inside the front door before Bill descended upon them.

"Sookie, Sweetheart, I'm glad you could make it," Bill said, as he reached for her. Grasping her upper arms, he pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her cheek. Taking a step back, "you look… nice," he added insincerely. He wasn't happy about what she was wearing; in his opinion, the dress was too short at just above the knees and the colour was all wrong. Only truck stop tid bits wore red.

"Thank you," Sookie replied politely. "The place looks good."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Bill said, making Sookie cringe at the term of endearment. "Let me give you a tour."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary…" Sookie replied, but her words were cut off when Bill linked his arm with hers and started to drag her away. Looking over her shoulder, Sookie mouthed, "Help!" at Lafayette as she was pulled away.

After being given a tour of the house that she had visited countless times, Sookie was led towards the living room. She let out a groan she saw Pam and Tara standing a few feet away.

"Pam, Tara," Bill greeted, as he stopped in front of them.

"Bill," Pam replied, her lips curling into a smirk as she saw the fake smile on Sookie's face. Whenever the telepath was unhappy, Pam was happy. She still hadn't forgiven Sookie for blasting her across Fangtasia. Pam's smirk grew wider as she saw the glare her child was sending Sookie. Pam never thought she would ever like Tara, but time had proven her wrong; she had grown quite fond of her child and she certainly enjoyed sex with her.

"You have adjusted well to being a vampire," Bill said, as he addressed Tara. He knew the topic was still sore subject and wanted to poke at it. He didn't want Sookie and Tara to ever make up and repair their friendship.

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" Tara snapped, flashing a hate-filled look at Sookie, which made Pam laugh.

"Oh get over yourself," Sookie retorted, taking Tara by surprise. "I'm done letting you try to make me feel miserable and guilty. If you want to hold onto your anger and be a bitter old bitch for eternity then do it away from me, 'cause I'm done caring."

"What'd you say to me?" Tara growled, her eyes flashing with anger as she took a step towards Sookie.

"Ladies," Bill interjected, putting himself between them. "This is not the time."

Tara opened her mouth to tell Bill what he could do when she felt Pam's hand on her arm pulling her back. Biting back her words, she glared at Sookie as she stood by her maker's side.

Pam sneered at Sookie, and she wished she could tear her throat out. She didn't know what her maker and Bill saw in her. She didn't think the young telepath was all that pretty; she reasoned it had to be her blood. She opened her mouth to make a snarky comment when a flash of brown caught her eye. She snapped her mouth shut and scowled at the familiar looking vampire.

"Good evening," Nora greeted, as she approached them. She didn't miss the scowl on Pam's face and chuckled lightly. She hated Pam as much as Pam hated her. Nora thought Pam unworthy to be her brother's child and never hid it. She believed Pam was selfish and spoiled. Pam always thought she was better than those around her, dismissing everyone as trash if they didn't kiss her ass, and Nora loved reminding her from where she came. She loved reminding Pam that she was once a whore.

"Nora," Pam snarled, her voice filled with hate. "What are you doing here?" Pam hated Nora even more than she hated Sookie. The older vampire had a hold on Eric that couldn't ever be broken. Pam hated sharing her maker. She didn't mind the nameless fangbangers that he used to take pleasure in; they were nobodies, and he didn't care about them. But he loved both Sookie and Nora in a way that Pam despised. She was supposed to be the only woman he loved. Pam truly despised Nora because she came before her. Eric had loved Nora for centuries and hadn't stopped when he met Pam. Pam had met Nora for the first time a few months after Eric had turned her. She had walked in on the two of them fucking. She didn't care that Eric was taking his pleasure with other women. Even back then when they were still engaging in a sexual relationship, she had never asked for or wanted monogamy. Pam wanted to feed from and fuck as many women as she pleased, but she did want to be the only one who held his affection. Hearing Eric proclaimed his love for another woman while he was fucking her had been a bitter pill for Pam to swallow. She learned quickly who the other woman was and that her and Eric would always be tied together. She also discovered she would never be able to come between them. Her only comfort was the knowledge that Eric and Nora didn't see each other often. Nora had only stayed with them for about a week before she left. But in Pam's mind that had been one week too long.

"I invited the chancellor," Bill said, offering Nora small nod. "It's good to see you again," he added with a smile. His plan was almost ready to come to fruition. "I take it you remember Sookie?"

"Of course; it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Stackhouse," Nora replied with a smirk.

"You too, Chancellor," Sookie said, addressing Nora by her proper title.

Bill smiled at his polite little belle as he watched her interact with Nora. He could tell she was uncomfortable in the Chancellor's presence, and he patted himself on the back in congratulations.

"Is Eric not with you?" Bill asked, holding back a smirk as he felt Sookie stiffen beside him.

"I haven't seen my brother this evening," Nora replied.

"Eric said he had some business to attend to before he would come to the party," Pam said, interjecting herself back into the conversation. She flicked her eyes between them all as she wondered what Bill was planning. She wasn't sure, but she suspected it had something to do with her maker, Nora, and Sookie. Whatever it was, Pam was sure she didn't want to miss it.

Shaking herself free of Bill, Sookie took a step back. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I'm sure I'll have more fun standing in the corner." Not giving them a chance to reply, she strolled away and went in search of Lafayette. If she was going to be stuck at the party, she was at least going to hang out with someone who would keep her entertained.

As Bill worked the room, he kept his eye on Sookie, refusing to lose track of her. He had worked too hard for everything to fall apart now. He noticed that Nora, while keeping her distance from Sookie, hadn't taken her eyes of her all night. She seemed to be assessing his telepath. Bill suspected Eric had told his sister all about Sookie and warned her to stay away from the telepath. Bill was sure the last thing Eric wanted was for Sookie to know the truth about their relationship. It was too bad he didn't have a choice. Bill couldn't wait to tell Sookie all about it. He knew it would hurt her when she heard that Eric was fucking Nora just one night after he proclaimed his love for her, but he would be there to make it all better. He would help Sookie heal from Eric's betrayal. And he would make sure she knew that is what it was: a betrayal.

Even though she never knew, Bill didn't consider what he did a year ago as a betrayal. Sookie had rescinded his invitation and run off to fairy. He couldn't feel her anymore; he thought she was dead, so him taking comfort in other women wasn't a betrayal. Besides he'd been smart enough to glamour them after she returned. Granted she walked in on him after he finished with Katie, but she never knew the true extent of what he did. Bill knew she would be crushed if she found out he was fucking Nan Flanagan ten minutes after she appointed him King. Or that he personally auditioned every female donor and guard who worked for him. In the year Sookie was away, Bill ended each night with a woman in his bed, sometimes more than one. But he had always been discreet. No one outside his house knew, or so he believed. Unlike Eric who had fucked his vampire sister with Bill just a few feet away.

Bill noticed Eric arrive a short while after Nora; as far as he was concerned, it just proved they were still fucking. There was no way Nora wouldn't visit her brother while she was in Louisiana. Her denying she saw Eric that night had to be a lie. Bill was sure they had fucked already that night.

The sound of Sookie's laughter drew Bill's attention, and he growled low in his throat. He saw her leaning into Eric as he whispered something into her ear. Casting his eyes around the room, Bill noticed the look of disgusted on Pam's face as she stared at her maker and Sookie. He was aware Pam disliked Sookie, but he didn't realise just how much. He chuckled when he saw Tara still glaring at Sookie. He was happy that neither Pam nor Tara would be getting in his way; by the looks of it, they would probably help him. His eyes were drawn to Nora who was standing on the opposite side of the room from Eric and Sookie. He grinned at the hungry look on her face as she stared at Eric. If he could see it, he was sure Sookie would too.

Pam didn't even try to hide her disgust as she stared at her maker fawning over the blonde bloodbag. For the life of her, Pam truly didn't know what Eric saw in her. He didn't need her; he didn't need anyone but Pam. Why couldn't Eric see that? Sookie was no good for him. She was beneath him. Things would be so much better if he realised that. He had her and now Tara; he didn't need anyone else, especially not Sookie and not Nora.

As the night moved on and his guests started to dwindle, Bill prepared to put the final part of his plan into action. He had been incensed to see Sookie by Eric's side almost all night. She was supposed to be by his side, or, rather, just a step behind him. She was mainly human after all; he couldn't have people thinking she was in equal, just as he couldn't have her thinking she was his equal. He was the king. She would just be his companion, his consort.

_My concubine, _Bill grinned as he thought of the perfect title for her.

"Bill," a soft female voice called out. Looking up, Bill smiled as he saw a gorgeous redhead approach him. "I must congratulate you on such a successful party. I can honestly say it has been the most fun get-together I have ever attended. Your staff have been extremely helpful and are a credit to you."

"Thank you, Sarah," Bill replied. Reaching for her hand, he lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it as he recognised the governor's wife. He had met her a few months after Sookie had disappeared when he was seeking the governor's support. Russell Edgington had all but destroyed human/vampire relations, and Bill was sucking up, trying to re-establish it. He managed to charm the governor into supporting him. Although, Bill doubted governor Ramsey would've been as quick to give him his support if he knew Bill had seduced his wife. Bill smirked as he recalled fucking Sarah in a bathroom while her husband was in the next room. "You are looking lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Sarah said huskily, as she stepped closer to Bill. Dropping her tone to barely a whisper. "I have missed your presence at the house," she added.

Bill grinned at her words; he knew what she missed, and if he was honest he missed it is well. For a lady of importance she was quite uninhibited. She loved the danger that came with being with a vampire such as him. She got off on the wrongness of it all. Bill had some fond memories of his almost yearlong affair with her. Running his eyes over her body, Bill decided he would have to make time with her once the whole thing with Sookie was handled. It would be easy to hide his extracurricular affairs from Sookie; she wouldn't ever question him. She trusted and loved him too much to doubt his faithfulness.

"I have been extremely busy of late," Bill replied, "but I shall endeavour to see you soon. I believe we have a lot to discuss."

"I look forward to it," Sarah purred, before taking a step back as she saw her husband approaching them.

"Governor," Bill greeted smarmily. "It's good to see you again."

After exchanging polite chat with the governor and his wife, Bill walked around the room again; he nodded at a few of the vampires present. As he moved around the room, a frown began to mar his face as realised that Sookie wasn't there. He spied Eric talking to Pam and Tara in the corner, so he knew she wasn't with him. But where was she? Seeing Lafayette standing a few feet away, Bill stormed over to him.

"Where is Sookie?" he growled.

"Not here," Lafayette replied without pause.

"I can see that," Bill snarled. "So where is she?"

"She left," Lafayette answered.

"And you just let her?"

"Funny thing, but my girl's an adult; she can do what she wants," Lafayette replied. "She don't answer to anybody."

"Problem?" Eric asked, as he strutted up to them. He had overheard the conversation and could tell Bill was more on edge than normal, and as usual that had something to do with Sookie. Eric was beginning to think Bill would never get the message that Sookie he wasn't interested in him. She had avoided him all night, but Eric hadn't missed the calculating looks the king had been sending her way. Bill desperately wanted Sookie, of that he had no doubt, but Eric doubted if Bill's desire had anything to do with love. Bill wanted Sookie, not because he loved her, but because he believed she belonged to him. He wanted to own and possess her, not love her.

"No," Bill snapped rudely. "I was just asking Lafayette where Sookie was."

"She left twenty minutes ago," Eric informed Bill. Eric couldn't help but smirk at the put upon look that was spreading across Bill face at the news. "She grew tired of the party and decided to go home."

"She told you this?" Bill asked.

"She did," Eric replied.

"And you just let her go?" Bill huffed.

"Bill, you should know as well as anyone that Sookie does as she pleases," Eric retorted. "She wanted to go home, so I wasn't going to stop her. I made sure she got there safely before returning to your little party."

Bill glared at Eric, hatred shining clearly in his eyes. His opportunity to tell Sookie about Eric and Nora's tryst was passing him by. He couldn't tell her about them if she wasn't there; he could tell her at any time, but he wanted them all to be there. He wanted witnesses. He wanted others to see Sookie's pain. He wanted them to see Eric as the bastard he was. And he wanted them to see him comforting her. But most importantly, he wanted Sookie in his bed beneath him that night.

"She should've told me she was leaving," Bill grumbled.

"Sookie is not one of your subjects. She holds no allegiance to you or your state," Eric reminded him, his tone firm. "She doesn't have to tell you anything."

As much as he wanted to, Bill couldn't refute Eric's words. Sookie didn't have to tell him she was leaving. As things stood at the moment, she wasn't his; he had no hold over her. He could've claimed her as an asset of his state, but that would've done more harm than good. To do that meant losing any chance he had with her. She would've resented him, and Bill wasn't ready to go there . . . yet.

Flicking his eyes around the room, Bill noticed someone else was missing too. Turning back to Eric, "Where is your _sister_?" he asked, putting emphasis on sister.

"She left," Pam interjected, as she stepped forward. "About ten minutes ago."

"Where did she go?" Bill asked, directing the question to Pam.

"I don't know," Pam answered, trying to conceal a smirk. "But wherever it was she seemed to be quiet the hurry. She rushed out of here just after Eric returned."

Pam watched as her words sank in. She hoped they would come to the same conclusion she had. She had been watching Sookie and Nora all night. She had been trying to figure out what hold they had over her maker so she could break him. Nora hadn't taken her eyes of Sookie all night, and Pam believed she was jealous of the attention Eric was giving the telepath. Eric, much to Pam chagrin, hadn't left Sookie's side all night. He had been practically stuck to her, and Pam didn't think he had even said two words to Nora, not that it bothered Pam. Pam was always happy when Eric was ignoring Nora, especially now since he was also ignoring her.

Pam saw when Eric escorted Sookie out of the house. She sneered at the younger woman's incapability to go home on her own, or Eric's unwillingness to let her. Sookie only lived across the cemetery for Christ's sakes. She had been surprised to see Eric return just five minutes later; she thought he would've stayed with Sookie. She suspected they were fucking again. Eric had been far too happy of late. He wasn't fucking any of the fangbangers at Fangtasia; she knew that for a fact. She had tried to tempt him with some and he had refused every time. She briefly considered inviting him to join her and Tara, but she didn't think Tara was ready for that yet, and she wouldn't force her.

Pam had seen Nora duck out about five minutes after Eric had returned. She had been watching her since Eric and Sookie left and noticed Nora was somewhat agitated. No one else had noticed it, but no one else in the room knew Nora like Pam did. Nora kept looking to the door like she was waiting for something. A few minutes later Pam realised what she was waiting for: Eric. She waited for Eric to return before slipping out herself. Pam had watched her rush out of the house. A smile had lit Pam's face as she realised where Nora was heading. It seemed Nora was going to take care of all of her problems. Pam had chuckled, thinking Nora was signing her own death warrant. Sister or not, Eric would kill her for hurting to Sookie, and if Pam was really lucky, Nora would've killed Sookie first.

Bill flicked his eyes between Pam and Eric as he played her words over in his head. They widened comprehension as he understood what she was saying. "Sookie," he whispered, as he raced towards the door, Eric only a step behind him.

Pam grinned as she watched the two of them speed off, a tinkering laugh escaping her ruby red lips she turned to her child. "This should be fun," she said. "Shall we?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Tara replied, her lips curling into a smirk. Like her maker, she hated Nora as well. She had no real reason, she just did.

"Yous two are evil bitches," Lafayette said, shaking his head as he walked away, not want anything to do with his cousin.

Ignoring Lafayette, Pam and Tara raced out of the door and across the cemetery. As they reached the Stackhouse property, they could hear Bill and Eric arguing.

"Nora wouldn't hurt Sookie," Eric growled, as he towered over the vampire king.

"Your sister has an unhealthy fixation with you," Bill sneered. "She would do anything to keep a hold on you, including hurt _my Sookie."_

"Sookie is not yours," Eric spat, his fangs slipping down into place.

"She will be before this night is through," Bill promised darkly. "Providing your crazy sister hasn't hurt her."

Eric's reply was cut off by noise coming from the house. All four vampires stopped what they were doing as they listened.

"Ooh…"

The moan could be heard from outside, and without thinking, Bill burst into action. Storming up the porch steps, Bill threw open the front door and rushed inside, planning to be Sookie's knight in shining armour. He swore he would tear Nora apart, or at least watch while Eric did, if she'd hurt Sookie too badly. Speeding into the kitchen, Bill froze by the doorway, his eyes not believing what they were seeing.

Sookie lay on the kitchen table, her dress bunched around her waist as Nora kneeled between her spread legs.

Bill felt his anger building as he heard the sounds they were making. He could actually hear Nora's tongue gliding through Sookie's wet sex, and it turned his stomach.

"What on earth is going on here?" Bill shouted, as he snapped out of his shock-induced stupor.

"What the hell?" Sookie screamed, as she realised they weren't alone. She pushed her dress down, covering herself as sat up. "Bill, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you always barge into people's houses without knocking and waiting for an invite?" Nora asked, as she stood up. She licked her lips; savouring Sookie's taste, she turned to face Bill and the rest of them.

"What the fuck?" Pam exclaimed, truly not believing her eyes. She was expecting to see Nora ripping Sookie's throat out, not on her knees eating her out. Casting her eyes over to Eric, she was surprised to see he didn't look angry or shocked. In fact he looked amused. Whatever was going on between Sookie and Nora, there was one thing for sure: Eric knew all about it.

Bill stared at the two of them in shock, still not quite believing what he just witnessed. There had to be a reason for it. Sookie, _his Sookie_, would never act like that normally; she was too uptight.

"Sookie, what is going on?" Bill asked, as he tried to rein in his temper.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie countered, refusing to answer.

"I was worried about you," Bill replied stiffly.

"Why?" Sookie asked, making no move to get off the table. She flicked her eyes over the other vampires who just barged in on them. She gave Eric a small smile and she saw the twinkle in his eyes; she could tell he was enjoying this. Moving her gaze to the left, she could hardly hold back a laugh as she saw the look of shock on Tara's face. Sookie wasn't surprised to see a look of disgust on Pam's face; everything she did either disgusted or angered Eric's child, and she was done caring. She was never going to be best friends with the blonde vampire, and Sookie was fine with that. She didn't need Pam's friendship; she had something a lot better.

"You left my party without telling me," Bill answered.

"And that made you worried?" Sookie replied sceptically, not believing him for a second.

"No, but then I noticed Nora was absent, and I was…"

"He thought Nora was hurting you," Eric said, finishing for Bill.

"I would never hurt Sookie," Nora growled, her voice filled with rage at the mere thought.

"Nora would never hurt me," Sookie said at the same time.

"I told him that," Eric said with a chuckle as he strutted into the kitchen. Stopping in front of Nora, Eric smirked as ran his eyes over her, lingering over her silk covered chest. Raising his hand, he stroked his fingers over the swell of her breasts before dipping them into the top of the dress and pulling out a scrap of red lace. "Mine," he growled, winking at Sookie who was blushing up a storm as Eric stuffed her panties into his pocket.

"I told you Nora wouldn't hurt Sookie," Eric added, as he turned to face Bill. "Now if that will be all."

Bill looked at Eric like he'd gone mad; he couldn't understand why Eric wasn't as it as incensed as him. "No, that will not be all," Bill shouted. "I demand to know what is going on here."

"Isn't it obvious," Pam sneered. "They're fucking." She shook her head in disgust as the words tumbled from her lips; she couldn't believe Eric would share Sookie with Nora, but not with her. She didn't like Sookie, but she would have loved a taste of what was between her legs. Eric refused her when she asked, claiming Sookie was his. But he didn't seem to mind sharing her with Nora, much to Pam's anger.

"Ridiculous," Bill replied, still refusing to accept what he saw. "There has to be another explanation."

"Sure," Tara scoffed, joining the conversation. "Maybe she was giving _your Sookie_ her yearly gynaecological exam." Disdain dripped from her words as she sneered at Sookie. She hadn't forgiven her old friend for making the deal and turning her into the vampire. Even though she loved her new life and was having a lot of fun, she still held Sookie accountable and wanted her to suffer. Tara had taken a bullet for Sookie; at the very least she should have felt guilty as hell and been miserable, something Pam agreed with.

"Okay," Sookie started, as she hopped off the table. "One," she turned to face Bill, "I am not your Sookie. I have been yours since I found out you stood back and watched while I was almost beaten to death. And two," she turned away from Bill and faced Tara, "what the hell are you even doing here?"

"I came with my maker," Tara replied.

"Yeah, but she came hoping to see if Nora had ripped my throat out," Sookie said, not bothering to mince her words. Flicking her eyes over to Pam, "sorry to disappoint you," she added, before turning back to Tara. "But why are you here? To see the same thing? Again, sorry to disappoint." She chuckled as she saw the anger in Tara's eyes. "Same ol' Tara, still full of anger."

"I took a bullet for you," Tara snarled. "I died because of you."

"I never asked you to," Sookie retorted. "I would've taken that bullet; I would've died, but you jumped in front and got shot. Not once have I ever asked anyone to risk their life for me. You want me to feel guilty for what happened and I did, but no more. I'm not going to feel guilty and miserable just so you're happy. Now if that's all, get out of my house."

"This is Eric's house," Pam interjected smugly, as she reminded Sookie that Eric still technically owned the house.

"Fine, then get out of Eric's house," Sookie amended with a shrug.

"Out," Eric ordered, before either Pam or Tara had a chance to reply. As amusing as he found it all, he was both angry with and disappointed in his child. He knew Sookie's words were true; Pam had thought that Nora was going to kill Sookie. She had believed that and said nothing. She has seen Nora leave Bill's party and thought she was on her way to kill Sookie and done absolutely nothing about it. She hadn't even tried to tell him. Eric knew Pam could be selfish and spoiled, but he never thought she could be so heartless.

"Eric…" Pam wined, as she turned to face her maker. She was taken back to see the anger in his eyes and wondered why it was directed at her.

"Out now," Eric growled.

Shooting a glare at Eric, Pam spun on her heels and stormed out of the house, Tara just a step behind. She stopped a few feet from the house and stared up at it, her anger building at Eric's dismissal. "Go back to the club," she ordered, addressing Tara is she folded her arms across her chest.

"But…" Tara started.

"Go," Pam snapped, her voice taking on a command tone. She ignored the curse words that spilled from her child's lips as she stormed away. Her full attention focused on the house. Eric may have ordered her out of the house, and out of respect she had listened, but she would be dammed if she were going to leave before she found out what was going on. She was Eric's child, his only child, and she deserved the truth.

Eric barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes; he knew Pam was only outside waiting for what she believed she was owed. If she wanted to know what was going on so badly he would tell her. But Eric guaranteed she wouldn't like it.

"Sookie," Bill began, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Sweetheart, I'm sure you're confused with everything that has happened of late, but surely you must realise this," he waved a finger between her and Nora, "isn't you. You're a good girl, not some slattern."

"Slattern?" Sookie repeated with a frown. She had heard him use that word before, and although she wasn't completely sure what it meant she knew it wasn't good.

"Slut," Nora growled, as she told Sookie what the word meant. She took a step forward intending to teach Bill lesson when she felt Sookie's hand on her arm holding her back. "Sookie?"

Sookie shook her head slightly as she smiled at Nora. "It's not worth it," she said. "And how do you know this isn't me?" she asked, turning her gaze to Bill. "You don't know me, not really. Just like I never really knew you."

"Sookie, that's not true," Bill argued. "I love you. I know you better than anyone."

"No, Eric knows me better than anyone," Sookie countered, placing her hand on Eric's chest. "Nora knows me better than you. You knew the person you wanted me to be, not the real me."

"Sookie, listen to what you're saying. This isn't you," Bill replied, disbelief colouring his tone. "You don't like women." If he thought for one minute Sookie was attracted to women, he would've invited others to join them. Despite the shock at seeing Nora with her head between Sookie's legs, Bill couldn't deny it had turned him on. But he knew Sookie didn't like women like that. Eric and Nora must have done something to her, forced her somehow. "You don't have to do this. Eric and Nora have no right to force you..."

"They ain't forcing me to do anything," Sookie denied, as she interrupted Bill. She always knew when he found out about them he wouldn't be happy, but she be damned if she let him accuse Eric and Nora of forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. "I'm with them because I want to be, because I love them…"

"What?" Nora said, her eyes lighting up as she heard Sookie's words.

Sookie smiled softly as she stepped closer to Nora and took Nora's hands in her own. "I love you," she whispered. "This probably wasn't the best way to say, and I didn't mean to just blurted out like that, but I do…"

Nora crashed her lips to Sookie's, cutting off whatever else she was going to say. She threaded her fingers in Sookie's blonde locks, as she poured all her feelings into the kiss. Nora had been waiting months to hear those words; she had fallen fast and hard for the telepathic fairy, and had wanted nothing more than to have her feelings returned.

"No," Bill growled, causing the two of them to break their embrace. "I won't stand for it. Sookie, think about what you are saying and doing. You would never act like this. They are manipulating you."

"No, Bill, they aren't," Sookie replied. "I know what I'm doing. They haven't forced or manipulated me into anything. It was my choice."

"You choose to act like a slattern?" Bill sneered, hoping to shame her into seeing what she was doing was wrong. His plan had pretty much gone out the window; he doubted Sookie would care about Eric fucking Nora now considering she was fucking them both.

"If being with two people I love makes me a slattern, what does fucking married women make you?" Sookie retorted. She grinned as she saw a look of shock flitter over Bill's face. "But we're not talking about that, are we? No, we're talking about something that has nothing to do with you. I don't tell you who you can and can't sleep with, or whether it's right or wrong. But for the record, having sex with married women is wrong…"

"Is that what this is about?" Bill interrupted, a small smile curling his lips at the thought that Sookie was jealous. "Are you trying to get back at me for Sarah?"

"Bloody hell, he's delusional," Nora snorted, as she wrapped her arms around Sookie's waist. "What ever did you see in him?"

"I've no idea," Sookie admitted, as she leaned back against Nora. "No, Bill, that is not what this is about. I honestly don't care who you sleep with. This . . ." she placed one hand over Nora's as she held her other out for Eric. She smiled at him as he took her outstretched hand. "This has nothing to do with you."

Bill glared at them as he watched Eric wrap his arm around Nora's shoulders and lay his other hand over Sookie's and Nora's. His message was clear. They are mine. Eric was claiming them both for himself. Bill couldn't do anything about Nora, and he didn't really want to; she wasn't who he wanted. He wanted Sookie, and he didn't care what Eric said, he would have her.

"No," Bill snarled. "I won't allow this. Sookie is an asset of the state of Louisiana, and I am claiming her for myself. As King of Louisiana, I am ordering Eric Northman to stay away from Sookie Stack…"

"And as acting leader of the Authority, I'm telling you to piss off," Nora said interrupting him, as she tightened her arm around Sookie's waist, preparing to get her to safety in case Bill turned violent.

"And as Sookie Stackhouse's bonded mate, I am telling you, Sookie is mine. You do not have the authority to order me away from her," Eric growled, as he stepped forward. He had been expecting Bill to try something like that once he found out the truth about them. Even if he and Sookie hadn't been bonded, he would have never let Bill come between them. He had once, but Eric swore never again.

"And as Sookie Stackhouse, I'm telling you to go fuck yourself," Sookie added, making both Eric and Nora laugh. "An asset of the state of Louisiana? Claiming me for yourself? Just who in the hell do you think you are, Bill Compton?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Sweetheart," Bill said, softening his tone as he tried to make her see sense. "Like I always have."

"No, you're trying to control me," Sookie countered, refusing to let Bill manipulate her. "Like you always have."

"Sookie, how can you say that?" Bill replied, feigning hurt. "Everything I've done has been for you, has been in your best interests."

"No, Bill, every thing you've done has been for you," Sookie retorted. "You've lied and manipulated me from the first night we met, and you're still doing it now. I'm happy and in love and if you truly cared and wanted me to be happy, you'd accept that, but instead you try to sabotage it, just like you've always done."

"Sookie, that's not true," Bill argued. "I love you. I'm only looking out for you. You may think you love them, but is not real; it's not you."

"It's real," Sookie defended, her temper rising at Bill's refusal to accept what was in from of him.

"I'm sure you believe that, Sweetheart," Bill replied disparagingly, "but they're manipulating you; they're using you." Bill pressed on, ignoring the twin growls of Eric and Nora. "They don't love you. They can't. They don't love anyone but each other…"

"That's not true," Sookie said heatedly, as she cut him off. She wouldn't let him talk about Eric and Nora in such a way. She knew they both loved her. She felt it with every inch of her body. "They love me. Eric loves me; Nora loves me."

"Don't be so foolish," Bill snapped, hating that he couldn't make her see things his way. "Northman doesn't love you; he's just using you. Why can't you see that? He's having you at act like a whore, spreading your legs for his sister…"

"And what about you, Bill?" Sookie growled, as she took a step forward. "How about all the ways you used me? You stand there and accuse Eric of all the things you have done. You didn't love me. You used me. And I bet, if you could've gotten away with it, you'd have pimped me out to anyone you could. Well as long as it benefited you."

"Sookie, that's not true," Bill defended, taken back at the fury she was directing at him. "Why can't you see they're just manipulating and using you? I would never do the things Eric is forcing you do."

"Cheese and rice, will you shut the fuck up already?" Sookie shouted.

"Sookie," Bill chided. "That is not suitable language for a young lady to use. Think what your grandmother would say if she were still alive."

Sookie stared at Bill in shock; she couldn't believe he had just brought her gran up in such away. "You dare bring my Gran up? You didn't know Adele Stackhouse, you motherfucker – and I mean that literally." Turning to Nora, Sookie added, "Did you know he has sex with his own kin? Portia Bellifleur is his great-great-great-great-granddaughter and he had her suck him off just a month ago." Seeing Bill's shocked look, Sookie laughed. "You forget, your majesty, I can see through glamour."

"I didn't have sex with her," Bill said, stumbling over his words. "It was just oral sex. It doesn't count."

"Of course it's not sex," Nora replied mockingly. "He only came in her mouth and had her swallow her great-great-great-great-grandfather's cum. But it's not incest or anything. Oh, wait…"

"You fuck your brother," Bill growled, hating their mocking tone. "You manipulate a good girl into whoring herself out to you…"

"Compton," Eric growled in warning as he took another step towards the king. He wouldn't stand back and watch while Bill belittled and tried to manipulate his lover.

"Did he tell you that he was fucking Nora the night after he proclaimed his love for you?" Bill said, determined to break them apart any way he could. He was starting to suspect that Sookie would never return to him. Short of turning her and binding her to his side, he would never have her again. But if he couldn't have her, he was determined to make sure Eric couldn't either. He would destroy what they had. He would do everything in his power to make Sookie hate Eric. "He loves you so much that twenty-four hours after he told you he loved you he was getting his dick wet in his sister. Did he tell you that?"

"He did," Sookie replied softly. Eric had told her all about Nora days after the events at the Authorities headquarters. And, although it has been painful to hear, Sookie had appreciated his honesty. She knew she had no reason to feel hurt, she had rejected Eric after all, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt her. They had moved on from it and re-established their relationship, but she knew at the beginning despite his claims, Eric had felt guilty about it. She had told him he had nothing to feel guilty for. If they would've still been together, it would've been a different story, but they weren't. She had foolishly let Bill's blood and the words of a ghost come between them.

"Eric told me all about it. He also told me about Salome and sloppy seconds," she added, disgust colouring her words at the implication of the words Bill had once said to Eric. "Eric told me everything. He was honest with me, unlike you."

Bill was at a loss of what to say as he stared at Sookie. He never believed for one second Eric would've told her about Nora and Salome. They were supposed to be his weapons to use, his way of destroying Sookie's trust in Eric. Bill couldn't believe Eric told her. He sure as hell hadn't told her about all the women he'd fucked in her absence and after she returned.

"I love you," Bill said weakly, falling back on his answer and excuse for everything. "I know I've lied and kept things from you, but I did it to protect you. I did it because I love you."

"You don't love me," Sookie replied, refusing to believe his lies anymore. "You love who you want me to be. If you loved me, truly loved to me, you wouldn't lie and hide things from me. You claim you did it to protect me, but the truth is you did it to protect yourself. All those things you hid from me were things that made you look bad; things that would make me question you. That's not love, Bill. Love is showing someone both the good and bad. Hiding stuff doesn't protect me; it protects you. You were sent here to procure me by Sophie-Anne. Well she's dead, and you're still trying. But now you're trying to procure me for yourself, regardless of what I want or how I feel."

"You're wrong," Bill denied. "I do love you. I…"

"Then prove it," Sookie challenged, interrupting him again. "Prove you love me."

"How?" Bill asked, clutching at any chance to prove he loved her and win her back. "Tell me how and I will do it."

"Let me go," Sookie answered simply. "Let me go. Let me be happy."

"I can't," Bill whispered in reply. He would do anything to prove his love and win her back, except that. He couldn't let her go. She belonged to him she was his. He just had to make her see that again.

"Bill, it's over between us, you know that," Sookie said. "I'm never going to come back to you. I'm Eric's now and Nora's. I love them. You have to accept that."

"Never. I will never accept it. They're manipulating you," Bill growled, repeating his early argument. "They have you acting like a whore…"

Sookie shook her head as Bill just started repeating himself. She realised that nothing she said would make a difference. He was convinced he was right, like always. She nestled back again Nora and closed her eyes as Bill rattled on.

Eric growled as he heard Bill call Sookie a whore again. He could feel her frustration through their bond, and he hated it. He wanted to feel her happiness again or her lust. He grinned as he recalled feeling her lust earlier in the evening; it was the only thing that made Bill's party tolerable. Eric had known Nora had left after he returned to Compton's; the three of them had planned it all. He was going to join them as soon as Bill's party was over. Sookie had been tormenting him since he left her at the farmhouse, sending her lust through the bond, and it'd only increased after Nora had showed up.

"Soon they'll have you spreading your legs for all their vampires," Bill continued. "They'll use you all and then discard you like trash…"

Before he knew what was happening, Bill found himself pinned against the kitchen wall by Eric.

"Let me go," Bill said, as a struggled ineffectively against Eric. "I'm your King."

"You are King because I allow it," Eric growled, as he tightened his hand around Bill's neck. "If I wanted the throne I could take it you wouldn't be able to stop me. I could separate your head from your body before you could even open that mouth that you just love to run."

"This is treason," Bill choked out.

"No, treason would be me actually taking your head," Eric retorted, his voice taking on a deadly tone. "This is just a friendly warning. Sookie is mine…"

"You'll just use her," Bill gritted out.

"No, Bill, that is what you would do," Eric countered. "That is what you have always done. You have used Sookie from the night you walked into her life. You took everything she had to offer and twisted it for your own purpose. You are judging me on how you behave, on your own morals, or lack thereof. I will never hurt Sookie or use her. I am not you."

Pulling Bill away from the wall, Eric lifted him into the air. "Now, get out of my house," he added, as he threw him backwards, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Bill hit the ground hard.

Jumping to his feet, Bill glowered at Eric, anger clear in his eyes. "I'll have your head for this," he swore. "You attacked your King. I'll report you."

"And I will dismiss it," Nora said, as she stepped forward. "You're not the one with the most power here, Bill. I am. You're just a king. I'm head of the Authority. As positions go, I outrank you. Now run back to your party like a good little boy and leave us to enjoy the rest of our night."

"Sookie…" Bill stared.

"Get out," Sookie replied, as she stepped behind Eric and put her arms around his waist. "Just go."

"Fine," Bill sneered, as he straightened out his jacket. "Just don't come running to me when they start passing you around like a whore." Before anyone had a chance to reply, Bill turned and sped out of the house.

"What did I ever see in him?" Sookie snorted as she ducked under Eric's arms and hugged him.

"He took advantage of your inexperience, Lover," Eric replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Pushing herself up on her toes, Sookie brushed her lips against Eric's in a soft kiss. She giggled as he tried to deepen it. "Uh-uh," she whispered, as she pulled herself out of his embrace and took a step back. "You've still got some work to do," she nodded her head in the direction of the front door, where she knew Pam was still waiting. She could sense her void outside.

"Tease," Eric grumbled playfully, swatting her on the ass.

"It's only a tease if you don't intend to make good on it," Sookie replied with a lustful smile.

Stepping behind Sookie, Nora wrapped her arms around her waist as she met Eric heated gaze over Sookie's shoulder. Sliding her hands up Sookie's front, Nora cupped her breasts as she pressed her lips to Sookie's shoulder. "So you better hurry," she purred. Nora placed open mouth kisses on Sookie's neck as she moved one of her hands lower. Gripping the hem of Sookie's dress, she lifted it up revealing Sookie's naked lower half to Eric before slipping a hand between her legs. Nora kept her eyes on Eric's as tapped Sookie's clit lightly, making her moan. "We'll be waiting for you."

Eric rubbed a hand over the bulge in his trousers as he watched Nora play with their lover. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and feast on Sookie's wet sex, but with his brattish child waiting outside, he knew that wasn't possible. Pam wouldn't hesitate to barge in to interrupt them. He let out a groan as he saw Nora push a finger into Sookie.

"Hurry," Sookie gasped, as she started rocking her hips against Nora's hand.

Pulling her finger out of Sookie, Nora held her hand out to Eric. "Want a taste before you go?" she teased.

Eric growled as he took a step back towards them. Wrapping in his hand around Nora's wrist, he lifted her hand in his lips and sucked her finger into his mouth, tasting Sookie. He licked Nora's finger clean before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, the sound of Sookie and Nora's laughter following him out of the house.

Turning in Nora's arms, Sookie wrapped her arms around her neck, the laughter still in her eyes as she smiled up at Nora. "Whatever shall we do until he returns?" she purred.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Nora replied, as she slid her hand down Sookie's back and grabbed her ass. Brushing her lips over Sookie's, Nora teased her with little kisses as she began to back her out of the kitchen.

Hooking the hem of Sookie's dress, Nora dragged it up and over Sookie's body. Breaking the kiss she pulled the dress over her head and dropped it to the floor, leaving it for Eric to see when he returned.

Sookie giggled as she realised Nora was leaving a trail for Eric. Spinning them around, she pushed Nora backwards towards the stairs, her hands sweeping over her body as the two of them started to climb them. Stopping halfway up the stairs, Sookie pinned Nora to the wall and crashed her lips to hers. Her tongue swept into Nora's mouth as she pressed her body against her vampire lover's.

She sucked on Nora's bottom lips as she caressed her body, her fingers teasing Nora over her dress, driving the vampire wild. Cupping Nora's breasts, Sookie stroked her thumbs over her nipples as she ghosted her lips over Nora's neck, loving the little moans of pleasure she was dragging out of Nora. Kissing her way lower, Sookie yanked the front of Nora's dress down exposing her naked breasts to her eager gaze. Sookie licked her lips before closing them around Nora's nipple and sucking hard, just how she knew her lover liked.

Nora's hand flew to Sookie's head, her fingers tangling in her golden locks as she felt Sookie scrape her teeth over her nipple. She cried out in pleasure, arousal flooding her body as Sookie tugged on her nipple with her teeth.

Sookie giggled against Nora's nipple as she looked up at her and gave her a saucy wink. She bit Nora's nipple gently as she trailed one of her hands down Nora's stomach. Slipping her hand under Nora's dress, Sookie slowly began to inch it up, over her thighs until it was bunched around her waist. Keeping her eyes on Nora's, Sookie lowered herself to her knees on the stairs. Ducking her head, Sookie darted out her tongue and licked along the edge of Nora's panties. She could taste her arousal through the thin silk and moaned. Pushing the scrap of silk to the side, Sookie slid two fingers into Nora as she sucked her clit into her mouth, just like Eric had taught her. Sookie felt a shot of arousal spread though her body as she recalled the night Eric had taught her that. She could picture Nora in her mind, tied to the hotel room bed as both her and Eric took turns pleasing her with their mouths. Curling her fingers, Sookie stroked them over the spot that drove Nora wild as she scraped her teeth over the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Sookie!" Nora cried out, pleasure shooting through her as she began to buck her hips. Lifting her hands, Nora cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples hard as she felt Sookie bite her clit. "No!" she moaned pitifully when Sookie suddenly pulled back.

Sookie smirked up at Nora as she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly peeled them down her legs. Lifting Nora's feet one at a time, Sookie slipped the panties off and dropped them on the stairs.

"Bed," Sookie purred.

Nora growled as she pulled Sookie to her feet. She took Sookie's lips in a bruising kiss as she dropped her hands to her ass and lifted her up. Holding Sookie tight, Nora sped up the stairs and into Sookie's bedroom.

OoOoO

Pam sneered when she saw Bill speed out of the house and head back to his own. She'd heard every word they had said since Eric had kicked her out. She had growled when she heard Sookie tell Bill she loved both Eric and Nora; she was starting to realise she would never get rid of her. Eric's declaration that Sookie was his bonded had felt like silver to her skin. Eric hadn't told her that he had bonded with Sookie, and she hated it.

Pam listened as Sookie and Nora teased her maker after Bill raced out. She knew they were trying to come between them. They were trying to entice Eric with sexual favours to get him to stay with them and not come and speak with her. She was five seconds away from barging back into the house when she saw the front door open and Eric step outside.

Pam stared at her maker as he walked down the porch steps. She rolled her eyes as she saw the bulge in his pants. "How long have you been fucking them both?" she sneered.

"Watch your tone, Pamela," Eric said calmly, as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"How long?" Pam repeated.

"Just over three months," Eric answered truthfully.

Pam took a step back, a look of disbelief flashing across the face before she schooled her features. She struggled with the knowledge that Eric had been fucking Sookie and Nora for three months and hadn't said anything about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pam asked finally.

"Because it is none of your business," Eric replied.

A look of hurt entered Pam's eyes; she gazed at her maker. Eric had never hidden anything from her in the past. He'd never told her something wasn't any of her business. He was her maker, everything was her business.

"None of my business," Pam said. "I'm your child; for a hundred years we have shared everything. You have told me everything."

"No, Pam, I haven't." Eric informed her, shocking her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm over a thousand years old, are you really so egocentric that you think you know everything about me?"

"I might not know everything about you," Pam replied stiffly, his words hurting her more than she could ever express. "But you've never hidden who you're fucking. You've always shared that with me. I've known about the supermodels, the actresses, and the princesses. You shared that with me, and you shared them with me. So why not this? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't want to hear your complaining," Eric growled, as he took a step forward. "I know how you feel about Sookie and Nora; you have made no secret of how much you hate them both. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to listen to your childish tantrums about how _you_ don't like it."

Pam blinked back tears as she listened to Eric's harsh words. She couldn't believe he was speaking to her like that. All she wanted was what was best for him. And she knew neither Sookie nor Nora was that; she just wished she could make him see that.

"You didn't tell me because I don't like them?" Pam said, pushing back her emotions. "Bullshit," she spat. "You don't care what anyone thinks or says. You were hiding this for another reason. What was it?" Taking a step back, she crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded Eric. " Were you ashamed, was that it? You didn't want anyone to know you were fucking them both? I can understand that," she added. A laugh spilled from her lips as she lost herself in her hate filled words. "I wouldn't want anyone to know either." Pam smiled as she saw the angry look flash across Eric's face. This was what she wanted; she wanted his anger and rage. She knew how to deal with them.

"But, no," she said, as she continued to try and provoke him. "We both know you don't care what others think, so you wouldn't care who knew you were fucking them both. So what is it? Are you just using Sookie? Fucking her to get her to work for you and Nora? I'm impressed. How did you convince her to spread her legs for Nora as well?"

Before she realised what had hit her, Pam found herself flat on her back with a furious Eric looming over her. Smiling up at him, "Did you convince her it was her idea?" she added with a laugh.

Wrapping his hand around Pam's throat, Eric leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers. "You dare accuse me of using Sookie," he growled. "You seem to have forgotten your place, child. I might have released you, but I'm still your maker and Sheriff. You dare disrespect me with words you know are not true. You want to know why I didn't tell you? Look to your own reaction for your explanation. You have hated Sookie and Nora from the day you met them. You do not care about my feelings…"

"That's not true," Pam argued. A look of fright entering her eyes as she realised she had pushed Eric too far. "You're my world. I care about you more than anyone else."

"No, Pam, you care about yourself more than anyone else," Eric countered, making no move to let her go. "You proved that tonight. You proved tonight that you don't care how much pain I would suffer as long as you got what you wanted."

"How can you say that?" Pam said. "I would never hurt you."

"You thought Nora was going to kill Sookie and did nothing," Eric roared, as he jumped to his feet. He started to pace is he felt the rage start to build within him. "Do you think me a fool, Pam? Do you think I don't know what you were hoping for when Nora left the party? You wanted Nora to kill Sookie, and then you wanted me to kill Nora in revenge. And why? So you could have me back to yourself. Are you so heartless that you don't care how much it would've hurt me? Are you so stupid that you thought I would want to go on without my lover?"

"Eric, no," Pam cried aghast, her tears spilling over at the news that Eric wouldn't want to go on without Sookie.

"We are bonded, Pam," Eric told her. "I blood bonded to Sookie. I couldn't go on without her. I wouldn't want to…"

"No," Pam said, as she climbed to her feet. "You'd go on. You wouldn't give up."

"We are bonded, Pam," Eric repeated. "My life is tied to Sookie's…"

"Then we'll break the bond," Pam shouted, her emotions taking her over. "We'll find a witch and break the bond."

"No," Eric growled, as he advanced on her. "I don't want to break the bond."

"But, Eric!" Pam cried, trying to make him see sense. "Staying bonded to her will only get you killed. Breaking the bond will save you."

"You are not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Eric replied. "I don't want to go on without Sookie; breaking the bond will not change that. I love Sookie. I want to spend forever with her. Breaking the bond will not change my feelings for Sookie. Nothing will. The sooner you accept that the better."

"But…" Pam started.

"No," Eric said, cutting her off. "I have had enough of you insulting and trying to hurt Sookie. You would have willingly let her die tonight. You would have broken my heart without even caring."

"I knew Nora wouldn't…" Pam began to lie.

"No you didn't," Eric said, refusing to listen to her lies. "You thought Nora would kill Sookie. You wanted her to. Don't stand there and lie to me. In fact, get out my sight."

"Eric," Pam pleaded, finally beginning to see just how badly she had screwed up.

"Go!" Eric shouted.

Pam hung her head as she took a step backwards. Her heart broke at the rage she saw in Eric's eyes aimed directly at her. She had seen Eric angry before, but never like that. His anger was cold, controlled, and all for her. She had caused it. Eric was right when he said she hadn't cared about the pain Sookie and Nora's deaths would cause him. All she cared about was getting her maker back.

"I'm sorry," Pam whispered before turning around and running off.

Eric watched as Pam ran off, hoping his words had finally gotten through to her. He loved his child, but he loved Sookie more. He wouldn't put up with Pam's behaviour any longer. He wasn't worried about Nora. He knew she could take care of herself. She was much older and stronger than Pam, not to mention ruthless. But Sookie could be hurt; she wasn't as strong as Pam, physically at least. Sookie was probably a lot stronger than all of them in other ways.

Closing his eyes, Eric let the stress of his encounter with Pam drift away. Tapping into the bond, Eric focused on Sookie, a smile replacing his angry look as he felt her lust. He let it roll over him as he opened his eyes and looked up at the house. He moved slowly towards the house, the sounds from inside reaching his ears as he climbed the porch steps and opened the front door.

Stepping inside, Eric chuckled as he saw Sookie dress lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping over it, he climbed the stairs, stopping halfway when a scrap of fabric caught his eye. Bending down, he picked up Nora's discarded panties and brought them to his nose, inhaling her scent. A growl tore from his lips and he continued up the stairs and headed for Sookie's bedroom.

Eric felt his cock hardening at the sight that greeted him. Sookie lay naked in the centre of the large bed, her legs spread wide as Nora lay between them with her head buried between Sookie's thighs. Stepping into the room, Eric stripped off his clothes as he watched his two women. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself as he watched Nora please their lover.

Sookie moaned as Nora lapped at her sex, her arousal growing with each swipe of Nora's tongue. Cupping her breasts, Sookie pinched her nipples as she lifted her gaze and met Eric's eyes. She darted her tongue out and licked her lips as she watched Eric stroke his cock.

Holding Sookie's legs apart, Nora ran her tongue over her wet sex, a moan tumbling from her lips as Sookie's taste filled her mouth. Moving one of her hands to Sookie's stomach, Nora held her down as she flicked her clit with her tongue before nibbling on it gently. Nora could sense Eric behind her, watching as she pleasured Sookie, so she lifted herself up onto her knees and spread her legs, showing him just how turned on she was.

Eric licked his lips as he stared at Nora's dripping sex. He could see her arousal coating her thighs, and he wanted a taste. Crossing the short distance to the bed, Eric fisted his hand in Nora's hair and yanked her up. Slamming his lips to hers, Eric took her mouth in a punishing kiss, the taste of Sookie on her lips driving him absolutely crazy.

Sookie moaned as she watched Eric and Nora kissing. Sliding her hand down between her thighs, she rubbed her clit as she continued to watch them, little moans of pleasure spilling from her lips.

Breaking the kiss, Eric gazed down at Sookie, his eyes darkening as he saw her touching herself. "Get on your knees," he ordered, addressing Sookie as he tightened his grip on Nora's hair.

Sookie grew even wetter as she heard the commanding tone in Eric's voice. Doing as he said, she sat up and twisted herself until she was on her knees in front of the headboard.

Once Sookie was in the position he wanted her in, Eric threw Nora face first on the bed. "Turn over," he growled.

Rolling onto her back, Nora stared up at Eric and waited for his next orders, knowing he would give one. Eric was in a dominant mood, and that always meant passionate sex.

Dragging his eyes over Nora's naked body, Eric growled as he saw her bend her knees and spread her legs. Moving his attention to Sookie, he smirked at the look of anticipation on her face as she awaited his order. "Straddle her face," he ordered, as he wrapped his hand around his cock again and started stroking it. He watched as Sookie threw her leg over Nora's head and settled herself over Nora's face.

If someone would have told him six months ago he would be kneeling on Sookie's bed and watching while she's straddled his vampire sister's face, he would've laughed in their face before draining them dry. But here he was, doing just that. No one had been more shocked than him when Sookie had confessed her attraction Nora. At first he thought she was joking, but it hadn't taken him long to realise she was being entirely truthful. In the beginning, Eric hadn't known what to think of it. He'd been a little jealous, but he couldn't deny that the thought of Sookie and Nora together had turned him on. Eric was aware Nora was attracted to Sookie. She hadn't hidden from him, but he knew she wouldn't have done anything about it. It had been them who had approached her; it was Eric and Sookie who had moved to include Nora in their relationship. They had started off slow. Sookie, while attracted to Nora, had been hesitant about starting a physical relationship with her. It has started with some chaste kisses and built from there. The sexual aspect of their relationship had come almost a month after Sookie first confessed her attraction.

The three of them had enjoyed a night out together in New Orleans, away from the prying eyes of Bill and Pam. They have retired back to a house that Nora owned, when things had gotten a little heated. Before any of them had known what was happening, Sookie was naked on Eric lap, riding him for all she was worth, while Nora pleasured herself as she watched. Afterwards, the three of them had fallen into bed and spent hours pleasing each other, the rising sun the only thing that had stopped them.

Eric had been expecting to feel some jealousy and was surprised to find he didn't; seeing Sookie and Nora together felt right. He was aware both he and Nora loved Sookie more than they loved each other. They loved each other, but they were both in love with Sookie. But so far that hadn't caused any trouble. None of them were jealous to watch the others together; they all accepted and took pleasure in it.

"Ooh," Sookie moaned, bringing Eric back into the present. He grinned as he saw her riding Nora's face. Settling himself between Nora's legs, Eric teased his fingers over her stomach before burying his face between her thighs; he lashed at her clit with his tongue making her moan into Sookie.

Gripping Sookie's thighs hard, Nora pushed her tongue into her as the blonde telepath continued to ride her face. She could feel Sookie's juices dripping down her chin as she stabbed her tongue into her over and over. Nora felt Eric thrust three fingers inside her, and she cried out against Sookie's sex.

Sookie leaned forward, her hips still rocking against Nora's face as she watched Eric thrust his fingers inside of her. Tangling her fingers in Eric's hair, she tugged on it slightly, making him raise his head. She crashed her lips to his, tasting Nora on them as their tongues tangled together.

Eric kissed Sookie with all the emotion he felt as he continued to thrust his fingers into Nora. He growled against Sookie's lips as he felt her slide her hand between Nora's legs and lightly slap her clit.

Nora screamed out in pleasure as she felt Sookie slap her clit again, only slightly harder. The feeling of Eric's fingers stretching her and Sookie slapping her clit was driving her crazy, and she could feel her orgasm building.

"Eric…! Sookie…!" she screamed, as she broke apart, her releasing washing over her.

Removing his fingers from Nora, Eric lifted his hand and offered them to Sookie, a groan tearing from his lips as he felt Sookie suck them into her mouth and lick them clean.

Pushing Sookie carefully off her, Nora sat up in the bed. She pressed her back against the headboard as she bent her knees and spread her legs again. She slid her hand between her legs and lightly circled her clit with her finger; her body still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

"Sookie, turn around," Nora ordered, as she lifted her hand and cupped her breast.

Sookie felt arousal flood her body as she did as Nora ordered and turned around to face her.

"Get on your hands and knees, Sookie," Nora added, her voice taking on a husky quality. She grinned as she watched Sookie do as she was told. Running her eyes over Eric, Nora licked her lips as she saw his large cock bobbing in front of him. "Do you want her, Eric?" she asked, as she pinched her nipple hard.

"Yes," Eric growled, as he ran his eyes over Sookie, his eyes lingering on her drenched sex.

"Is she wet for you?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Eric replied, as he reached out his hand and rubbed two fingers over Sookie's sex.

"Then fuck her, Eric," Nora purred. "Thrust that hard, thick cock inside her tight little pussy," she grinned as she heard Sookie moan, she knew how much Sookie loved dirty talk in the bedroom, and Nora loved telling her all the dirty things she was going to do to her, as well as the things she wanted to do. "I want to watch while you fuck our Sookie. I want to hear her scream out in pleasure. Shoot your cum deep inside her so I can lick her clean."

Moving behind Sookie, Eric gripped her hips as he rubbed his cock against her ass. "Is that what you want, Sookie?" he asked. "Do you want me to fuck you hard while Nora watches?"

"Please," Sookie begged.

Lifting his hand, Eric brought it down on Sookie's ass with a slight crack. "Say it," he ordered with a smirk as he felt a rush of arousal pour out of his lover.

"Fuck me," Sookie pleaded, uncaring of how needy her voice sounded. She needed it so badly; she needed Eric.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Eric teased the head over her sex before entering her with one hard thrust. He groaned as he felt her fluttering around him. Pulling back, Eric pushed into her again; he gritted his teeth as he felt her sheath suck him in.

Sookie moaned loudly as Eric's cock stretched her. Pushing her hips back, she meet him thrust for thrust as he took her harder, giving her all the pleasure she desired.

Nora pushed two fingers inside her pussy as she watched Eric fuck Sookie from behind. The scent of their coupling filled her nose, and she moaned as she twisted her fingers inside herself.

Fisting his hand in Sookie's hair, Eric yanked her up and moulded her back to his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her stomach as he continued to thrust into her.

"Nora," Eric growled, meeting her gaze over Sookie's shoulder.

Knowing what he wanted, Nora pulled her fingers out of herself and climbed to her knees. Pressing her chest against Sookie's, Nora stared into her eyes as she slid her hand between Sookie's legs. Her fingers skimmed against Eric's cock as she started to rub Sookie's clit.

"Oh God! Yes!" Sookie cried out, as her vampire lovers played her body.

Nora rubbed Sookie's clit faster as she trailed kisses over her shoulder and up her neck. She let her fangs drop down and scratched them lightly over Sookie's shoulder.

Sookie dug her nails into Eric's arm as she cried and pleaded for more. Her body felt like it was on fire and she desperately craved more. The night's events were drifting away in a sea of pleasure as she gave herself to her vampire lovers.

"Please," Sookie begged.

"Please, what?" Eric asked, as he slammed into her harder.

"Bite me!" Sookie screamed. "Both…"

Lifting her head Nora met Eric's hungry eyes over Sookie's shoulder and smiled. She ran her tongue over her fangs and shivered as she waited for his permission to bite Sookie. They might have both been Sookie's lovers, but by vampire law Sookie was Eric's, and no other could feed from her without his permission.

Eric nodded his head before dropping his own fangs. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Sookie's neck before sinking his fangs into her.

Nora sucked on the sensitive flesh of Sookie's neck before she bit down. A moan spilled from her lips as Sookie's sweet blood flowed into her mouth.

Sookie screamed out as she felt their fangs sink into her neck. The pleasure of their twin bites shot through her and pooled between her thighs. Heat spread through her, and her pussy started to tighten around Eric's cock as spark went off behind her closed lids.

"Eric! Nora!" Sookie shouted, uncaring if anyone heard.

Retracting her fangs, Nora healed her bite mark before pressing a kiss to Sookie's neck. Moving her lips to Sookie's ear, Nora sucked on her lobe, "Delicious," she purred. "The only thing that tastes better is the cum between your legs. I can't wait to taste it."

"Fuck!" Eric cursed, as he heard the words Nora was whispering to Sookie.

Lifting her head, Nora smirked at Eric. "Cum in her, Eric," she ordered. "Cum inside our Sookie. Fill her with your cum so I can taste it inside her."

Eric could feel his balls tightening as the pressure built. The feeling of Sookie's pussy all around him and Nora's words were driving him to the edge. Growls spilled from his lips as he increased his speed. He came with a shout, his thrusts becoming erratic as he spilled his seed inside Sookie's welcoming body.

Before she realised what was happening, Sookie found herself flat on her back with Nora's head between her legs. She cried out in pleasure as she felt Nora's tongue dip inside her, tasting Eric's cum. Sookie arched her back, her hips rising off the bed as Nora dragged her to another orgasm.

"Mmm, delicious," Nora said, as she licked her lips clean.

Sookie lay on top of the covers completely spent from the pleasure Eric and Nora had given her. She let out a happy sigh as she felt her two vampire lovers drop down beside her. Rolling onto her side, Sookie snuggled against Eric as Nora pressed herself to her back and threw an arm over her hip.

Wrapping his arm around Sookie, Eric laid hand his hand on Nora's waist, keeping both of his women close.

"Love you," Sookie murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too," Eric replied, as he pressed his lips to her head.

"I love you," Nora whispered at the same time, a small smile tugging her lips.

The two of them were content to hold Sookie between them as she drifted off to sleep.

"He's not going to let it go, you know?" Nora said, once she was sure Sookie was asleep. "Bill," she clarified, as she lifted ahead and looked over the sleeping Sookie at him. "He's obsessed with Sookie."

"I know," Eric replied, keeping his tone low as to not disturb Sookie. "He has been trying to win her back from the last six months, and I doubt he will stop now. He doesn't care what Sookie wants or feels. He believes she is his, and he will do anything he has to do to claim her for himself."

"You think he'll target Sookie?" Nora asked.

"I do," Eric admitted, pulling Sookie closer to him. "Bill's not above hurting Sookie, or putting her in danger to get what he wants."

"The Rattrays," Nora replied. She had heard all about how Sookie and Bill had met. She'd been disgusted when she learned that Bill had stood back and watched while Sookie was beaten half to death.

"Yes. I also suspect Bill had something to do with Sookie being shot six months ago," Eric confessed. "Bill's guards and Tara were the only ones with guns that night," he continued, recalling the night things started to go wrong with him and Sookie. "Tara was disarmed, and at that point, she and Sookie were still friends. Sookie was shot and Bill was the only vampire available to give her blood to save her. It was after that, when Sookie's old feelings for Bill resurfaced, that she became confused. Before that, Sookie and I were happy, and we both know how much Bill hates Sookie being happy."

"You think he'll try to get his blood in her again?" Nora said. Her words were more of a statement than a question.

"I do," Eric replied. "It's worked in the past, and Bill's not good at coming up with new ideas. He will try to get Sookie in a situation where she needs his blood to survive. He will try to use his blood to influence her like he has done before."

"What are we going to do?" Nora asked, as she stroked her thumb over Sookie's soft skin.

"Stop him," Eric replied simply. "I won't allow Bill to come between us again. I won't allow him to hurt Sookie more than he already has."

"Neither will I," Nora said firmly. "I love her, Eric. I won't let anyone hurt her. We'll deal with Compton when the time comes. Sookie will be safe."

Eric grinned as he heard the confidence in Nora's tone, and he knew she was right. They would deal with Bill, and Sookie would be safe. Wrapping his arms around both Sookie and Nora, Eric rested his head on the pillow. They still had a long way to go, and some of it wouldn't be easy, but it would definitely be worth it. As he held both his women, Eric was sure of one thing: they would make it. He was confident of that. Anything else just wasn't an option.

* * *

So this is complete, but I might, read probably, will be writing some outtakes in the future. I haven't forgotten my other stories, but sometimes you have to go where your muse leads.


End file.
